


In Which The Grand Highblood And Condesce Make a Deal

by TricksterPanda



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterPanda/pseuds/TricksterPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Condesce asks her matesprit, The Grand Highblood, to bring his ex-kismesis to her. Will he be able to bring him back alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which The Grand Highblood And Condesce Make a Deal

**Author's Note:**

> So, I did change this chapter A LOT. I thought the first one was terrible and wanted to make it more homestucky (that's a word right?). Anyways, sorry about making people read it twice if they have already.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Condesce goes to the Grand Highblood with one task in mind. To make a deal. He doesn't seem interested, since it involves seeing his ex-kismesis again, but she convinces him. Will he keep his promise to bring him back alive or will his rage be too much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other chapters will be longer, this is mainly just setting the story up.
> 
> Also sorry about the terrible ending.

===> Be the Empress of Alternia

You are now the Condesce. You are the most ruthless troll on Alternia and you are currently heading towards your matesprit “art room.” You once told him that decapitated heads and blood are not art, but it didn't stop him from “collecting more masterpieces.” It made gifts easier to get though.  
You walk into the room and see the giant troll sitting on his usual chair reading a book. How a killer troll could go from killing to reading you will never know. You sat on the table in front of him and grinned.  
“Hey buoy.” He didn't bother looking up and you knew he wouldn't. You always have to convince him to first. 

===> Be the uninterested troll

You cannot be the uninterested troll, because he is reading and does not want to be disturbed. Again.

===> Fine. Be the troll trying to get his attention.

You are now the Condesce again. 

“What do you motherfuckin want?” You couldn't help but smile. He always asked you this and you always said the same thing.

“A lot. I want everyfin! But from you? I want a cooperation.” You leaned forward and waited for him to respond. He actually looked up, which was a good sign. It meant he wouldn't fight you on the job. At least, not yet.

===> Be the now interested troll

You are now the Grand Highblood and you are a little upset about being interrupted for the fifth time. At least this time will result in possible art works. 

“What can I do?” Your matesprit pulled out a pink folder and you shook your head taking it. She never used regular folders for her personal jobs. Pink meant more important, even though most followed your orders first. It was one of the advantages of being more feared than the empress herself. That and you usually threatened whoever was given an order first.

“I want you to capture the Summoner for me. Fucker’s a deserter or at least he was. Now he’s a traitor.” You narrowed your eyes at the new information. You had worked with Summoner before. You hated him and not in the platonic way. The two of you had been together for three months before he left. Now he’s back. You can have your fun again.

“Was?”

“Yeah, he’s back and killing my troops! Find him. Stop him. Bring him back to me. I’m not involving the law. He’s mine.” She looked upset. You wonder if he killed for than just her troops. She didn't actually care about them. She hardly cared about her quadrantmates after all. 

“I’ll make a promise he’ll be alive.” You grinned at her.

===> Be the surprised fuchsia blood.

“You can? Good.” You were a little surprised and confused. Even more so when he started laughing.

“You act like I keep my motherfuckin promises.” Oh yeah. You sigh and lean back.

“Right…” You pause and think it over. “I came reedy to sweeten the deal. Make it easier.” He smirked and you smile. You have him interested. Good.

“How?”

“You bring him back alive and I”ll give you my share of executions, blood and half your weight in gold.” He stifled a laugh and you cock an eyebrow waiting.

“I don’t care about gold. I’ll take the other two though.” You stood up and realized it made you look even smaller compared to him. He stood up giving you his seat, which you happily took.

“Alright. I’ll keep the gold. We have a deal?”

“Yes. Yes we motherfuckin do, sister.” He bent down to kiss you before walking away to find the traitor.

“Great. Be back soon.” You heard the door close and decided to see what he was reading. A romance novel about a lover who kills the other. Huh. That’s a coincidence.


End file.
